1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cabinets and, more particularly, to cabinets capable of housing a variety of drawers of different depths.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most prior cabinets have been equipped with a fixed configuration of drawers. Consumers, in the past, therefore, have been limited in buying storage cabinets equipped with only one configuration of storage drawers. This has caused them to conduct lengthy searches to find the exact storage device to fit their precise needs or has not allowed them to store their belongings in the manner that they desired. Further, if their storage needs change, they are either forced to buy an entire new cabinet or attempt to rearrange their belongings in their current cabinet.
Though there are now available some modular storage cabinets for housing interchangeable and differently-sized drawers, they are constructed with intricate multi-part cabinet and drawer guides and slides. This multi-part intricate design is time-consuming and costly to construct and to install.